Revenge of the Roses
by Alexandlion
Summary: Roses, Royce. Like you always sent me." Rosalie gets her revenge on Royce. Now with a chapter in Royce's POV!
1. Rosalie gets her Revenge

**A/N: So I was re-reading Eclipse, and suddenly I wanted to know**_** exactly**_** what Rosalie did to Royce (I know, I'm weird). But it didn't say what Rosalie did. So I've decided to imagine how it was…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM.**

Rosalie:

I smoothed down the creases on the stolen wedding dress, and then gently kicked aside one security guard so I could open the door to where Royce was. I tugged at the door, and it flew open. I heard a high-pitched scream.

It was dark inside, but I could see Royce sitting on the bed, staring wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway. He was whimpering softly. He couldn't see me- what bad eyesight human's have- or else he'd been screaming some more. That monster deserved to continue screaming. I smiled to myself and lit up the candle in my hand.

Just as I had hoped, he screamed. What a terrifying figure I must be to him. He must see his dead fiancée standing before him with a cruel smile on her face. I would scream as well, if I had been the victim. But I wasn't the victim. I was to be the murderer.

I put down the flickering candle on a small table, then began to pace steadily towards him, humming the wedding hymn. Royce kept screaming, and he began to scramble backwards. When I had cornered him, I reached into my clutch and took out a single, wilted rose. I held it towards him. "Roses, Royce." I said quietly. "Like you always sent me. Remember, darling?"

Royce kept screaming.

I gently tucked the rose into his shirt pocket. "Royce, you _do_ remember me, don't you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. I took his hand, and he shuddered at the coolness of my fingers. He had stopped screaming by then, and was rapidly opening and closing his eyes. He probably thought it was a dream. Well, he would be eternally sleeping soon, and Royce King the Second would never have bad dreams again.

Now Royce took a deep shuddering breath. "Rosalie." He gulped. "I thought you were dead."

I started stroking his hand. "Royce," I said, looking into his eyes cruelly. "I _am_ dead, dearest."

He screamed and ripped his hands from mine.

"But I don't understand!" He wailed pathetically. "How could you be dead if you're talking to me?"

"You don't _have_ to understand." I cooed. "In fact, you never have to understand anything- _anything-_ ever again. I presume you know why I am here?"

Royce shook his head wildly.

"I am here for… a little something." I told him, twirling my hair with one finger. "You see," I continued, dropping my hands from my hair and holding his hands tight. "I am here for something typically called _revenge_. You know how all your little friends have been murdered?"

Royce tried to run for it. I was by his side in an instant, pinning him to the wall painfully so that he squealed. I waited for him to stop squirming, then continued. "I killed them."

He screamed then, quite loudly, I must add. I put a finger to his lips. "Shh, Royce." I murmured harshly. "No one other than I will hear you tonight."

Royce started squirming again, and I tried to wait patiently for him to stop. It was getting hard to control myself, but I knew that I couldn't just kill him. I had to have him terrified and on his knees, groveling. He needed to _beg_ for my forgiveness.

"What do you _want_?" Royce cried.

I smiled my best sinister smile. "Well, my dearest ex-fiancée, you don't think I would just leave you… _alive_?"

Royce screamed, and this time I couldn't wait for him to stop. Before I knew what was happening, my hand was clapped over his mouth and I was whispering in his ear "Tonight, Royce, you're paying for your ways."

Then I stopped pinning him to the wall. He collapsed to the ground, rubbing his back and moaning. I kicked him and he began to scream again. What a screamer this man was! "Silence!" I roared, and Royce looked up at me pitifully, though silenced.

I sat down in front of him. He started to whimper as I added "You scream too much."

We sat in silence for a moment.

Royce started twiddling his thumbs. I watched him, and then I noticed something gold on his ring finger. A ring. _An engagement ring_.

I almost howled then. Any doubts about my actions were dispelled. This is the monster that took my life, the chance to see my family again, and the chance to actually _have_ a family. And now, so soon, he's engaged to another?

"Royce." I said suddenly. He looked up and started screaming because I was mere millimeters away. "You," I said menacingly. "You took away my chance to marry. And now, Royce, you'll never have yours."

And with that my fingers tightened around his throat and Royce King the Second was no more.

I stood up and looked down for a moment at the man I was supposed to marry. Then I bent down and removed the wilted rose from his shirt pocket, and put it in his hands. "And that's how you used to give it to me." I said bitterly and left.

**So, love it? Hate it? Poor Rose.**


	2. Royce's Worst Nightmare

**Okay, so I got a request for Royce's POV, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

Royce's POV:

I hate this room.

I mean it. This room is small; cramped. I longed for my beautiful new fiancée, but there was a murderer going around. A murderer that specialized in killing my friends.

It specialized in killing the people that had killed Rosalie Hale.

Of course, I was going to protect myself from the murderer. But I feared that this monster would tell everyone what I had done to Rosalie.

In my defense, I wasn't sober when I killed her. It had been manslaughter. But Rosalie had been so beautiful…

The door flew upon, and I screamed.

There was a figure at the doorway. A woman, by the looks of it. She was wearing a long dress and- a veil? This murderer was quite clearly insane.

She lit a candle, and I screamed some more.

_It was Rosalie_.

But Rosalie is dead! How is this possible?! And she had never looked upon me with such a cruel smile… she had been convinced I was her Prince Charming. Rosalie had been quite shallow, but she had been so beautiful…

No. Surely it wasn't Rosalie. She had been beautiful, but she was _nothing_ compared to the murderer.

The murderer set her candle down on the table, and then walked to me. She was humming something. The wedding hymn.

I hadn't realized I was screaming until I heard myself. I began to scramble backwards on my bed; I had to get away. But she cornered me.

She opened her clutch and took out a wilted rose. "Roses, Royce." She said quietly in a beautiful voice. "Like you always sent me. Remember, darling?"

Oh, God. It was Rose.

But _how_? She was _dead_! Unless someone had found her after we left her… but how could they have healed her? And even if she _was_ healed, wouldn't she have gone to the police, told them everything?

I was still screaming as I processed these thoughts. Whatever it was- I wasn't getting out of this room ever again.

The monster tucked the rose into my shirt pocket. "Royce, you _do_ remember me, don't you?" She asked, batting her long, perfect eyelashes. She took my hand, and her fingers were so ruddy _cold_. It was like taking a fistful of snow. I shuddered involuntarily.

Wait a minute. What if this was a dream?

I started blinking rapidly, but every time I opened my eyes, she was still there, watching me unblinkingly. Her eyes, I noticed, were slightly crimson. The eyes of a monster. But by now, I was sure the monster was Rosalie, healed and seeking revenge.

I took a deep breath. "Rosalie." I gulped. "I thought you were dead."

Rosalie started stroking my hand, and her fingers really _were_ freezing. "Royce," She said in her perfect voice. "I _am_ dead, dearest."

I started screaming again and ripped my hands away from hers. Rosalie, back from the dead! This certainly is a dream. Actually, more like a nightmare.

Explains the coldness.

Oh, shut up, Royce. This is the consequence from your actions. Nightmares.

No. I will not let nightmares get me down. I decided to play along for the benefit of the murderer.

"But I don't understand!" I wailed, trying to sound authentic. "How can you be dead if you're talking to me?"

"You don't _have_ to understand." Dream-Rosalie cooed. "In fact, you never have to understand anything- _anything-_ ever again. I presume you know why I am here?"

I shook my head calmly, but it probably came out looking like a madman's shake of the head.

"I am here for… a little something." She told me, twirling her hair with one finger. "You see," Rosalie continued, dropping her hands from her beautiful hair and holding my hands tight with her cold hands. "I am here for something typically called _revenge_. You know how all your little friends have been murdered?"

She was distracted. Escape, Royce!

I had only been running for a split second before she caught me and pinned me to the wall. I squealed from pain. No doubt about it, this wasn't a dream. I was never one for imagination, and imagining such pain was beyond me. So, this _was_ reality, there _was_ a murderer in the room with me, I _was_ going to get killed, and- since Rosalie had never been particularly strong- either this wasn't Rosalie or she _was_ back from the dead.

"I killed them." She said dangerously, and I screamed. Never had I felt so scared in my life. My heart was beating like a wild animal, thumping against my ribs painfully.

Rosalie put a freezing finger to my lips. "Shh, Royce." She murmured, and even though she meant it to be harsh, it still sounded beautiful. But her next words terrified me. "No one other than I will hear you tonight."

Rosalie had gone quite insane, and I would not be held in the clutches of a madwoman. I squirmed, trying to get free, but she was very strong, and I could not break free.

"What do you _want_?" I cried. Hopefully not to kill me, though the chances of that were slight.

She smiled menacingly, and for the first time her eyes held wildness. "Well, my dearest ex-fiancée, you don't think I would just leave you… _alive_?"

I screamed, but this time she had no patience. She clapped her hand over my mouth- very painfully, I must add- and she whispered in my ear "Tonight, Royce, you're paying for your ways."

Then she released me.

I collapsed to the ground. This was going to be a game of cat-and-mouse, I realized- and in the end the mouse will die.

Rosalie kicked me hard, and I screamed from the pain- it felt as if she had broken my leg, and, knowing her strength, she probably had.

"Silence!" She roared, and glared down at me. I looked up at her miserably.

Rosalie sat down in front of me, and added "You scream too much."

There was an awkward silence.

I nervously started twiddling my thumbs. She watched me, as though curious, but then fury sparked her eyes. I looked down and say my engagement ring was in full view.

Curses.

"Royce." She said unexpectedly. I looked up and screamed because those crimson eyes were so, so close. "You," Rosalie Lillian Hale said menacingly. "You took away my chance to marry. And now, Royce, you'll never have yours."

And then those slim, elegant, cold fingers tightened around my neck.


End file.
